Stolen Kiss
by witheringtoviolet
Summary: Who stole Jou's first kiss?
1. K

Stolen Kiss

Yes, I am, the famous Jounouchi Katsuya Everyone's beloved pup, the good-looking face, the indescribable talent, the-

Okay, I'll shut up.

Here's just a little secret I'm about to reveal. I-I never kissed before.

Don't laugh, but I just didn't.

If I tell the others, they would soon laugh at me. I thought I should tell Yugi, but no- he's with Yami now. And they have been kissing HOW MANY TIMES?!

Kiss-even if it was short, it would be sweet. Even passionate, and creamy and delightful.

I WANT IT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

But…with who?!!??!!?!?

I didn't even find anyone to LOVE yet!

* * *

"Damn! I got a penny, a dime, another dime-"

So quick, can't even see. The telephone booth opens and a tall man enters. The door is then closed and now the man has caught Jou's full attention.

"Eh, excuse-"

Jou now tripped over the big, fat, yellow book and just fell straight-to the man's lips.

The man also got surprised, but wouldn't let Jou go, but Jou tries to get off instantly.

"AHHHHHHH!!!! YOU BASTARD YOU- WHO THE FUCK-"

His lips were covered once more. Just one difference, Jou's mouth was wide opened- the man stuck that SENSATIONAL MOVEMENT in him and was kissing him passionately.

Jou is now completely wiped out, looking as if he would past out. Then the man finally lets go and whispers to him-almost as a threat.

"Shut up or I'll do it again."

The cold voice rang…cold?!

"K-KAIBA?!"

"shush mutt."

Jou tries to shout with anger but he remembers the I'LL DO IT AGAIN thing.

They both stay quiet and about 3 seconds after, they see a group of paparazzi people.

"Holy-"

They all looked mad, with anger and they all shouted, "Where is he?!" or "I got a dead-line due today!"

But later they all walked away.

Then Seto finally faced Jou and smiled, "Thanks mutt. Want anything?"

Jou was pretty much speechless.

"YOU-YOU STOLE, YOU STOLE MY FIRST KISS! AHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!"

Jou is now panicking and he felt a strong gasp on his waist.

"Sorry pup, but I think you liked it."

Now Jou was speechless once more. Then Seto's strong grasp pulled Jou out the phone booth and he ran to a small café.

They both then sat, staring at each other.

Jou haven't noticed until now but he had been wearing something else then a suit, or the school uniform. He wore just dark, tight jeans with a black long sleeve and a hat.

His nose stood tall, his blue eyes never looked deeper, and his mouth shimmered in its own color.

Jou was wearing a big light jacket under his blue shirt and some jeans that faded color on the top. He too had a great nose, with his warm eyes and a pale face soon to get red with his furious words.

Then the waitress came, Seto quickly reached for the menu and hid his face,

"May I take your order?"

Jou then comes back to reality and smiles.

"Yea, a strawberry smoothie for me, and…"

"Mocha coffee."

"yea."

"So, a strawberry and a mocha, to-go?"

"n-"

"yes."

Then the waitress walked off and Jou just glared.

"So let me get this straight. You were being chased by buncha paparazzi freaks, so you saw me in the booth so you came in and I fell and I-" Jou voice got deeper and deeper.

"You don't have to finish."

"Why you?! My precious, precious-"

"I told you, I'll buy-"

"YOU CAN'T BUY OUTTA MY KISS!!"

Then several people turn to stare.

"Will you stop barking-"

"NO! AHHHHHHHH!!!"

Seto rolled his eyes once more and grabbed his wrist and ran out.

When they were out Jou finally stopped.

"AHH- My smoothie-"

Seto then reached for his phone, one hand holding his phone and his other holding Jou's wrist.

"Roland, limo on 9th and Domino."

"O WHAT You're gonna bail on me now?!"

"You got a limo, it'll pick you up at 7. Take this and I'll call you. You don't pick up, you die."

Seto handed him his cell phone and smiled. Then quickly he held Jou's chin and kissed him lightly.

"If I'm you're first, I should be last."

Then Seto walked off.

"Oh Lord…MY KISS!!!"

* * *

I always wanted to write something about Jou's first kiss being Seto. EHEHE.

Another Story, another chapter I gotta update. And my lazy-butt is growing and growing.

Does ANYONE?! Like ANYONE interested in helping me? I would LOVE to hear some ideas, and see if you can kinda update it wit me. Eh? EH?! EH?!?!?!?!?….

So yea. HOPE U LIKEY THIS ONE TOO!!!


	2. 1

Stolen Kiss

"kasdjasjd" Jou murmured angrily inside the limo. "Money asdhasjd kiss"

As so many things were going on, Jou thought what Seto might think.

'He'd probably won't even worry about it, he probably had his first kiss 400 years ago.'

Was it true? Did Seto really have nothing about Jou in his mind?

---------0----------------------0----------------

"Mr. Kaiba," Seto heard one of his employees say, "are you sure you wish to cancel your conference and six?"

"YES. How many times?!"

With a frustrated groan he walked out of his 7th conference room. Then a small jolly voice came through his head. He quickly turned to see his face as the boy suddenly runs towards him.

"SETO"

"hai Mokuba."

Then the boy suddenly stopped, making the taller figure to wonder.

"…what's wrong?" The boy asked.

"…nothing."

"No, something. If someone says nothing when it seems like there is something with everything then there must be something."

"Mokuba, I'm fine."

The boy came closer to his brother and held his arm, and waved it around.

"Whenever you need me, I'm just a call away"

Mokuba tip-toed to hug his brother and ran off once more.

'kiss, with that mutt. Where is this world headed to.'

--------------0------------------------------0---------0

It wasn't natural for Jou to be nervous. He was never anxious nor nervous in his life, except when his sister, Serenity had been gone for surgery and when he duels.

"stop, calm down Jou, stop"

Then finally the phone rang.

"ehh, hello?"

"good, the pup knows how to press a button."

"…killed my mood."

"like I care, limo there in 2 minutes."

"2 minutes?! I-"

"stop barking, we're on the phone."

"…"

"Good mutt, take you out like I promised."

With a great sigh Jou murmured, "I can't believe you're trying to buy outta my kiss."

"what?"

"…never mind."

The two hung up the phone and Jou quickly ran to his closet to get his jacket. He picked up the cell phone and hurried out the door. Then suddenly the phone rang once more.

"what?!"

"…"

"HELLO?!"

"isn't this Seto Kaiba's phone?"

A smooth lady voice started to answer the phone. Thinking it was his girlfriend he laughed.

"Oh no ma'am, he's not here right now. Message?"

"oh. Can you please tell him that Lina called?"

"L-Lina?"

"Yes."

"all right bye"

"…b-bye?"

Jou hung up the phone spitting pathetically.

"He got a girlfriend and he still kissed me."

Then a loud honk came from behind. The limo arrived and as Jou began to open the door and sit, Seto was already sitting.

"eh, do you mind scooting over?"

"…no mutt. Go around or sit on me."

"…my Go-"

A strong grasp pulled Jou over, making him sit on Seto as soon as Seto closed the door.

"WHAT THE-"

"stop barking mutt."

His hands quickly held Jou's waist, leaving Jou's face still staring at him. He quickly kissed Jou lightly on his neck and smiled softly.

Jou never tried to stop…for some reason.

Seto still caressing Jou in his arms, he lightly kissed him over and over.

Then Jou did something he never wanted to do. He lightly…groaned.

That obviously made Seto smirk and stop for his mouth was full of laughter.

Jou, embarrassed covered his mouth with his two hands and finally got the chance to get off Seto.

"pup, am I that good?"

Jou rolled his eyes and murmured softly. "shut up."

Then Seto laughed once more and the limo headed to their restaurant.

------------------00-----------------00-----------

Restaurant

"Welcome"

Around 7 waitresses stood tall next to the wall and greeted Seto. Then a short man with thick mustache came to welcome Seto once more.

"Mr. Kaiba, dinner-yes. Please, come-"

With such short words he finished his sentence and both Seto and Jou followed. They both were lead to a private room, white and light blue, and themes of heaven as Jou thought.

"Menu, here. Order-please, call" The man spoke another weird sentence and walked out.

The door was closed and both Seto and Jou were reading the menu.

"Oh yea, a woman names…L-L..ina! Lina, she called. Is she your GIRLFRIEND?"

"Lina called?!"

"yea…and I had to pick it up cause you gave that phone to me."

"shit."

"w-why?"

"she's going to ask me about the paparazzi."

"..huh?"

"She's the one who led all the paparazzi out."

"woah she's the one?"

"yes. Damn."

"oh wells, not my problem. FOOD"

Seto rolled his eyes and glared at the mutt. Feeling his cold stare Jou asked rudely.

"WHAT?!"

"you got curious."

"..what?"

"you thought that she was my girlfriend, so you got curious."

"..WHAT?!"

"hah, I get it now."

"NO! you don't get crap. WHAT?!"

Seto smiled playfully and smirked. Jou stared at Seto notbelieving what he was hearing.

----------000---------------------0000-------------

BEAUTIFUL REVIEWS EVERYONE!! THANKS FOR EVEN READING MY STORY! LOL. AND FOR EVEN TAKING THE TIME TO LEAVE ME A REVIEW!!!!

YOU KNOW THE GIRL "LINA", THAT'S ME!!! I WISH I WAS SETO'S GIRFRIEND. / HEH. HOPE U LIKE THIS CHAPTER!!

STILL LOOKING FOR A WRITE WHO'S INTERESTED IN HELPING ME!


	3. S

REVIEWS!! REVIEWS!! THE TEARS OF JOY!! LOL!!!

Thank you sooo much!! I really didn't expect it but you guys are really enjoying this fic! AWWWW Jou is popular lol.

Thanks for the OFFER TO HELP thingee, cuz I need help. Lol. The thing is I was looking for people's ideas, or to people to help me continue writing the story. Like, tey can write a chapter or two. And of course, I love hearing ideas!!!

By the way! I WOULD LOVE TO BE SETO'S GIRLFRIEND!! BUT OF COURSE, I LOVE THE PUPPY!! AND RYOU, AND BAKURA AND MARIK, AND YUGI AND YAMI AND OTOGI AND…YEA, I LOVE ALL OF THEM!

Now, back to the SUPPOSE TO BE ROMANTIC dinner

* * *

Stolen Kiss

"Pup, stop barking. "

"…adjsakdj"

"..what?"

"I was not curious…nor jealous!"

"hah, sure."

A well dressed waitress then came in the room.

"May I take your order? Drinks perhaps?"

"Wine."

"Wine?!"

"mutt, shush."

"…kajdhjsd."

"haha, so, wine, which kind?"

"OO Can I pick?!"

"…::sigh:: go ahead."

"Um, I want those fancy ass wine, with the bloody color, and it's mixed with grapes and raspberries and stuff."

In the corner of his eyes, he saw Seto deeply sigh and put his head down.

"Oh, yes. Anything else? Would you like some appetizer?"

"what do you have?"

"tonight, we have some salads, soups, side dish-"

"I want soup"

"hah, yes, which kind?"

"clam chowder!!"

"is that all?"

"salad!! The one with chicken in it"

"sauce?"

"hmmm, Italian!"

"all right. And I'll be right back."

The waitress went out giggling to her self as Jou smiled satisfyingly.

"she's nice."

Seto rolled his eyes once more and looked at Jou.

"I'll order our meal."

"..fine!"

--------------000----------------000---------------

After dinner…

"lets get outta here its too stuffy LaLaLA"

----------000-------------000-------------------000-

okay…I know I was annoying. But I was drunk!!!

---------------000------------------000-------------

"LaLaLA"

"Pup, shut up."

"no! LAAAAAA-"

--------------0000---------------000--------

I know I was drunk! But he didn't have to kiss me again!

----00000---------------------0000----------000

"DO YOU HAVE TO KISS ME EVERYTIME?!"

"you won't shut up."

"…"

Jou's face slightly turned red with embarrassment.

"You drank too much wine. I can't even taste you."

Seto teased as Jou blushed harder.

Then Seto suddenly felt a small tug on his sleeve.

"you stole my kiss! What are you gonna do about it?!"

"I bought you dinner…"

"so you're gonna buy it?!"

"what do you want me to do, damn?!"

"let's see…you can-"

A kiss grasp and a short sweet kiss, "I can be your last."

A passionate kiss followed. The cold wind wrapped the hot bodies together as they continued to kiss with passion.

"you can…you can be my last."

And together they drove to Seto's mansion.

* * *

OLALALALALA MANSION EH?!

I apologize for such a short chapter but I am going through so many things…it hurts.

Well..for the ppl who were kind to offer me help, I hope u can write the next chapter!!!

>O ;; is that too much? But I gave it for the LOVE scene so I predict it would be fun to write. Please be considerate and try to write soon! I THANK YOU!!!

Email: 

BY DA WAY!!!

this fic should have ALOT of kiss scenes...MMM lol! 


	4. S

Lemon? Yes? No? Yes! NO! YES!

Stolen Kiss

"HARDER! HARDER DAMN! WHY ARE YOU SO WEAK?"

"SHUT UP!"

":giggle: Seto, you suck"

With a frustrated groan Seto walked off to the kitchen.

"YEAH JOU KICK HIS BUTT!"

+ perverted people these days. :wink wink+

As Seto walked into his kitchen, he heard Mokuba and Jou giggle and laugh. Both were too into the video game. Seto was really a expert, but knowing that Jou would rather have fun teasing him then to watch him beat that guy's ass, he let his finger slip.

He grabbed himself a two cans of beer and a cup of apple juice.

As he returned, the two soon were quiet and full of fear. Both snuggled together, not noticing Seto enter behind them. Seto then silently put the drinks down and slowly and gently wrapped his hands around Mokuba and Jou.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH-"

"AHHHHHHHHH-"

Both in great fear, crying desperately as Seto smirked.

Noticing the familiar scent they both bit his hand and glared at him.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAH you two are so dumb"

"SHUT UP!"

"you really should've seen your face."

"SHUT UP SETO!"

Seto smirked once again and sat on his large couch.

Soon, Mokuba fell asleep on Jou's lap. Then a light tap felt on Jou's shoulder. Jou turned around and saw Seto, motioning him t carry him to his room. Jou nodded as Seto got up, to lead him.

-After Mokuba is in Bed (OLALALA)-

"Still upset about that kiss?"

Seto annoyingly questioned. They were both in the kitchen, which was right under Mokuba's room.

"hell yea I am."

Seto gave a short smirk and glared with his playful eyes.

"What do you want me to do?"

Jou simply rolled his eyes and took a deep sigh.

"kiss me again."

Seto smiled and held Jou's thin wrist, pulling him closer. Almost an inch away, as both gorgeous eyes stared into the other. Seto gently placed his lip on the other and felt the wet, sweet touch.

Jou lightly closed his eyes as Seto licked his lips, telling him to open his mouth. With a short smooch, Jou lightly opened his mouth.

Passionately Seto got closer to Jou and kissed him with sensation. Seto pushed Jou to the wall next to the sink and with strong passion he kissed him harder.

Soon the light kiss became playful. Jou quickly wrapped his hands around Seto's head, and played with his hair. Jou then lightly groaned into Seto as Seto quickly wrapped Jou's body. Still kissing each other, Jou became breathless. Seto then gently pulled each other apart, but still a inch away, they both opened their eyes and smiled.

Seto then hugged Jou and whispered into his soft ears.

"want more?"

And Jou smirked and nodded.

Seto caressed Jou in his arms, as Jou's head fell back, letting Seto to kiss him on his neck.

Jou then lowered his hands to Seto's shirt as he swiftly unbuttoned his shirt.

Both gotten so close, feeling their every touch in every joy.

Seto lightly kissed Jou and whispered once more. "room, in the room."

Jou smirked and whispered back, "I don't care where we're at.'

Seto then smiled and kissed him once more.

"I do, Mokuba can hear us."

Jou sweetly smiled. Suddenly Seto kissed him, forcing him to move through the door as they moved into the room.

"Oww, that hurt idiot."

With his shirt still unbuttoned Seto smirked and fell into Jou.

Jou caressed Seto in his arms and let him rest.

* * *

HOW U LIKEY! IM SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING…ITS SO CRAZY THESE DAYS, BUT SOMEHOW, I GOT SOME OF MY PROBLEMS OFF MY SHOULDER.

ITS ALL IN MY PRAYERS. AMEN.

NOW, I WOULDN'T CALL THAT LEMON, BUT MY FRIEND KEPT TELLING ME TO WRITE LEMON. Jkasdhkahdhkahdjkhakshd SHE DIDN'T HAVE TO GET SO HORNY!

LOL. WELL, THEY'RE IN HIS ROOM, AND THE DOOR IS LOCKED!

MMMMMMMM LOL!

I TOLD U THERE'S GOING TO BE A LOT OF KISS SCENES!


	5. LEMONNNN

**boy this is lemony. LOL.**

**i didn't write this chapter cuz i wanted it LEMON! AHAHAHAHHA!**

**this beautiful chappie is made by my helpful buddy Sakuraloveu.**

**Enjoy!**

_Italic—_Their Thoughts

8

"Seto? Seto?"

Lying underneath a seemingly too-relaxed Seto Kaiba, Jou can't help but wonder if Seto had just fallen asleep within less than a minute since they struggled up here to Seto's room from the kitchen. _Weren't we in the middle of something?_ The blonde wondered as he looked at the brown-haired man in his arms—who at this moment, had his eyes closed peacefully as if asleep, and who's also got his shirt unbuttoned completely, revealing a fair bit of skin for Jou to stare—and tried to ignore the heat against his neck as Seto's soft breathe tickled his skin along his jaw line and just a bit near his ear.

"Seto? Seto! KAIBA!" Frustrated from the lack of attention from Seto, Jou grabbed Seto's shoulder gently and shock it, trying to get a response from the man.

Unfortunate for Jou, Kaiba give no response what so ever to Jou or the little shake.

"Urgh…you got me all worked up just so you can fall asleep on me? Bast…ah…"

Before Jou can finish mumbling his complain, a pair of soft lips started to trail kisses along Jou's jaw line up to his ear, and a warm tongue briefly licked Jou's sensitive spot behind his ear lope before playfully tug and suck at them.

"Mm…" Moving his head to the other side to give Kaiba a better look, a soft moan came out of Jou's mouth.

Putting his two hands on Jou's two shoulders, Kaiba split his legs apart and kneed on either side of Jou's legs, successfully trapping and pining Jou on the bed underneath him. Lifting his head up from playing with Jou's ear lope, Kaiba lower it once again, stopping barely a millimeter apart from Jou's lips, staring into Jou's amber eyes and whispered with a playful and yet seducing voice: "Of all people Jou, you should know how serious I am about things I do, and another lesson to you about me: Seto Kaiba ALWAYS finishes what he started."

With every word Kaiba said, his lips brush just scarcely against Jou's own, and by the time Kaiba had finished speaking, all Jou wanted to do was to kiss Kaiba—and let Kaiba kiss him—senseless. But of course, the great Seto Kaiba just had to make life hard for Jou. As he wrapped his hands around Kaiba's neck and tried to pull him down into a kiss, Kaiba pushed his body up away from Jou, and smirked as a little groan of disappointment escaped from Jou's mouth.

"And yet another lesson to you about me: I doesn't let insults go easily." Kaiba smirked.

"But I didn't say anything insulting to you! Just kiss me already!" It's nearly torture for Jou to resist the husky voice, and the intense lustful stare Kaiba had on him was, though unwilling to admit, turning Jou on far more than anything. Groaning once again, Jou attempted to capture Kaiba's lips once more.

"You are not getting what you want that easily pup," Avoiding the yearning mouth, Kaiba chuckled upon seeing the desperate look in Jou's eyes.

"Seto!" Jou scowled.

Trailing a finger down Jou's front, Kaiba lowered himself and slowly whispered beside Jou's ear: "Oh, but you never finished that word you were about to call me before I so rudely interrupted you by making you moan against my touch." His hand stopping just below Jou's belly and above the waist band of Jou's pants, Kaiba's finger started to draw shapeless patterns on Jou's heated skin and once or twice, going just a little further down into Jou's pants.

Jou's body reacted to Kaiba's touch, and his hips arched up without him knowing.

"Seto…don't…don't tease…" Jou moaned out through heated panting.

Slipping off the unbuttoned shirt he still had on, Kaiba stopped his hand from teasing Jou momentarily and tugged at Jou's shirt, pulling it up and off Jou's body. Resting his hands at Jou's hips, Kaiba lowered himself and planted butterfly kisses on Jou's soft stomach, causing Jou to let out a throatily groan. Smirking against Jou's hot skin, Kaiba ran his tongue in a circular motion around Jou's bellybutton, and almost laughed when he saw Jou's hands grabbing hard at the bed sheet, eyes squeezed shut in pleasure, and panting hard and trying to control his moans that are getting louder by the second. Licking his way up, Kaiba slide one of his hand into Jou's pants, and moved ever so slowly down his harden erection, took hold of it and squeezed just lightly, but enough to make a whining sound out of Jou. Slowing trailing his hand out, Kaiba moved his body closely up Jou, and rubbed his hip against Jou's in the process.

"Seto…" Jou moaned out loud.

"Pants getting a bit too tight for you, pup?" Kaiba teased while rubbing their hips together once again.

"Seto…" Jou moaned. It seems that the only word he can think of at this moment, is the man on top of him who's also teasing him mercilessly.

"Want me to take them off?" Kaiba smirked, knowing full well what Jou wants. Seeing the pup nod, Kaiba shock his head and laughed, "Jou, open your eyes."

Feeling all of his self-control slipping away from him, Jou found himself obeying to Kaiba's every word and opened his eyes, looking into a pair of lust-filled icy blues.

"Seto…"

"Say it, say it Jou." Crawling up to Jou's face, Kaiba positioned himself on top of the blonde and pumped his hips forward on to Jou's, feeling Jou's harden arousal against his thighs.

"Ah…" Crying out in painful pleasure, Jou mumbled something through all the panting.

"I want to hear it loud and clear pup," Kaiba smirked.

"I want you to take them off…" Jou managed to moan out.

Running both his hands up Jou's chest, feeling the skin burn at his touch, Kaiba took Jou's moaning mouth into a heated kiss, and quickly unbuckled Jou's pants and slide them down his legs, along with Jou's boxers, exposing all of Jou to him.

Startled by the sudden coldness, Jou broke the kiss and automatically pressed himself closer onto the man above him, his harden arousal brushing against Kaiba's painfully tight pants, making Kaiba groan in response. Pressing his hands onto Kaiba's chest, Jou moved them up and over his smooth shoulder, and pulled Kaiba into another heated kiss.

Before long, Kaiba had discarded his own garments and is lying on his back while Jou kissed his way down Kaiba's front, mimicking some of Kaiba's movements from minutes before, leaving red love-bite marks here and there on the slightly pale skin. One hand taking hold of Kaiba's hip, Jou teased away on Kaiba's lower stomach with his tongue while his index finger on the other hand ran aimlessly up and down Kaiba's inner thigh, earning him countless moans from the CEO.

"Jou…" Feeling his erection throbbing painfully against Jou's touch, Kaiba moaned out the blonde's name.

The tip of Kaiba's pre-cum covered arousal touched Jou's stomach, and the pup shivered as the warm fluid slipped on his hot skin. The desire of having Kaiba inside of him was growing franticly, and Jou really didn't worry much about his submissive thought.

Kissing his way up to Kaiba's face, Jou wasn't exactly sure how it happened, but one second he was on top of Kaiba kissing down the brunette's neck, and the next second, he was pinned onto the bed once again with Kaiba on top, staring at him with his icy blue eyes almost animal-like._ Well, at least I'm not the only one getting tipped over by the desire, _Jou thought dryly.

Barely finishing his thought, Jou was attacked by a pair of hungry lips, roughly kissing and sucking at his own. Kaiba's hands ran through Jou's blonde locks, their hips bashing together every few seconds, and Jou was sure if he didn't have Kaiba in him soon, he's going to go over the edge.

"Se…Seto…please…it hurts…" Throwing whatever's left over of his dignity, Jou begged out loud, pressing Kaiba closer to him, if that was even possible.

Sparing a few seconds to look Jou in the eye, Kaiba's fully aware of Jou's desire and his own extremely painful erection.

"Are you sure?" Even though he's ever so near the limits, Kaiba still didn't want to force Jou into anything he may regret later. Seeing Jou looking at him with his pleading eyes, Kaiba took a deep breathe, "This may hurt a little."

In reply to Kaiba's warning, Jou smiled and wrapped his legs around Kaiba's waist, making sure that Kaiba's looking into his eyes, and whispered back slowly:

"I…trust…you…"

Kissing Jou sweetly on the lips yet again, Kaiba gently pushed a finger inside Jou. Wincing at the entry, Jou deepened the kiss, looking for comfort from Kaiba, and the brunette was only happy to give. When Jou seemed to have adjusted enough to the first finger, Kaiba broke the kiss for air and pushed the second one in. Jou winced once more and Kaiba plant a kiss on Jou's forehead, and muffed with his blonde hair.

"You alright?" Kaiba asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Jou tried to smile, but only a little one came out.

Letting Jou have time to feel comfortable with the fingers, Kaiba slowly started to move the fingers inside, preparing the blonde for himself. Wrapped his other hand around Jou's erection, Kaiba started pumping it slowly but hard at the same time, making Jou cry out in pleasure, distracting him from the pain at the same time.

"Ah…Seto…"

Drowning in the pleasure Kaiba provided for him, Jou didn't even notice when Kaiba took his fingers out and only did his lust and pleasure filled mind become clear when something hard was pressed against his entrance.

"Seto…" Jou moaned.

"This is going to hurt, Jou." Kaiba removed his hand around Jou's erection and held Jou's hips in his hands, just as Jou wrapping his own hands even more tightly around Kaiba's neck, as if preparing for the pain that's about to take him.

"Are you sure about this, Jou?" Kaiba questioned, he really didn't like the scared look on Jou's face, "are you ready?"

"Yes Seto, please!" Jou cried.

Drawing Jou in to another kiss, Kaiba slowly pushed his member into Jou, breaking and ripping apart every barrier Jou had in him.

"Ah! Seto…."

Throwing his head back in pain, Jou half gasped and half screamed. A trail of tears ran down his cheek, and Kaiba was there to kiss them away.

"Shhh…I'm here Jou, it's okay…"

"It hurts Seto…it hurts so bad…." Jou squeezed his eyes shut, willing the pain to go away.

"I know…shhh…it's okay…" Kaiba kissed Jou softly on the lips, "I'm sorry, Jou…"

"No Seto, it's alright…" Jou replied with tears still in his eyes.

When the pain had finally decreased a little, pleasure started to take over Jou's mind, and he tugged at Kaiba's neck, whispering with urge: "Seto…move…"

Not wanting to hurry things, Kaiba took his time as he slowly pulled out of Jou, just enough so that when he thrust in to Jou a mere second later, Jou literally screamed with pleasure.

"God Seto!"

Once Jou whimpered against Kaiba's sweaty skin, burying his head in the CEO's chest, the movements were fastened. Lifting his hips up to meet Kaiba's pace, Jou cried out when Kaiba's powerful thrust had hit right on target—the little pleasure spot inside Jou.

"Oh GOD! Seto!"

Absolutely electrocuted by the sudden pleasure and Jou's cry, Kaiba shivered. Panting hard, Kaiba shifted his position and thrust into Jou again, this time not even a millimeter off Jou's pleasure spot. With Jou shivering and whimpering underneath him, Kaiba bite hard on his lips, but a faint throaty moan escaped his mouth anyway. Quickening his pace even more, Kaiba hit the spot over and over, shivering with Jou as the blonde cried out louder and louder in pleasure, fingernails dipping in to the CEO's back, making sure that marks and possibility scars, will appear in the morning.

All too soon, both Jou and Kaiba found the need to release. Gripping Jou's erection tight in his hand, Kaiba continued to thrust hard into the blonde while matching the pace with his hand as he pumped hard on Jou, using Jou's pre-cum as a form of lube. Barely a few minutes later, Jou came, shooting the milky fluid on to Kaiba's hand and upper abs, crying out as the pleasure over flooded his mind and he panted hard, gasping for air.

Upon Jou's climax, the tight wall wrapped around Kaiba's erection practically collapsed on him, making him finally crying out. With the pleasure threatening to take over him, Kaiba thrust extra hard into Jou and hitting the spot one last time before shooting his semen into the blonde, collapsing on top of the sweaty and panting Jou.

"Se…seto…"

It's been about five minutes since their climax, and both men are still recovering from the work out—Kaiba lying on top of Jou, not about to move anytime soon, while Jou gladly stayed at the same position, too tired to move.

"Mmm…?"

"Can…can we…can we do this…a…again…some…sometime?" Jou gasped out.

Lifting his head up, Kaiba wonder if he'd heard wrong, but Jou's blushing face—not just from the, um, love making, let's go with that—answer his question. Smiling, Kaiba pushed himself up to take Jou into a slow kiss and left them panting, just a little.

"Of course puppy, I'd only be too happy to give you more rides." Kaiba replied, a rarely seen mischief look twinkling in his ice blue eyes.

Blushing yet again, Jou pushed Kaiba off him, who followed the movement and gathered the pup into his arms. Finding a comfortable position and resting his head against Kaiba's chest, Jou yawned and rubbed his eyes almost childishly. Sighing before he fell asleep, Jou mumbled something and Kaiba chuckled.

"That's nice…but for now, I want to sleep."


	6. 3

Mmm…I smell coffee.

A light voice whispered through his head.

'wake up pup.'

The gentle touch slightly shuffled his hair, smoothly rubbing his cheeks.

'pup.' Another call, but almost like a melody…it rang through his head.

The deep scent danced on his nose as he deeply sighed with pleasure of the sunlight.

**Stolen Kiss**

"Seto, what's Jou doing?" The boy asked with curiosity, thinking there was no harm in asking.

"he's sleeping."

"..what did you guys do last night!"

A sudden question almost made the coffee hotter.

"n-nothing Moki." Seto managed to pull out. He'd hate to lie to his brother-but it's an emergency!

"did you guys…" Mokuba glared slightly, looking suspicious.

"what?"

"you guys played cards without me!" he concluded. Silently Seto pulled out a sigh and smiled deeply to his young brother.

"sorry Moki, maybe next time."

"promise!"

"promise."

His little pinky matched with his and both smiled as they heard a moan.

"I think Jou is awake now."

"hah, yes I do too."

"want me to go first?"

"yes, please."

Seto gently pulled Mokuba to his waist and gave him a deep hug.

"Aishiteru."

"me too."

Then hurriedly he ran to his moaning pup.

He opened the door, and soon came a burst of laughter. It was obvious to see that Jou had fallen out of bed. With his long blonde hair, wrapped around in the fluffy blanket, a pillow between his legs-and there he was, moaning and in about 5 seconds, he would be falling asleep once again.

"Puppy." Seto gave a smirk and slowly came closer to Jou.

The sunlight seemed to soak in Jou's hair, as much as his deep eyes. Seto carefully bit Jou's ears and whispered, "you look," he paused, feeling Jou's warm skin. "beautiful."

Seto then held Jou tight and lifted him to the bathroom. He put Jou down near the door so he can lean and stand. Seto walked out and came back with an extra pair of boxers and a y-tee. Jou still daydreaming stood there lifeless as Seto began dressing him. The tee was pretty big. Jou finally spoke, "it's so big…" Which made Seto give a short smirk.

"well pup, that's all I got."

Jou smiled lightly and turned on the water.

He began to wash his face with the cold burst of water.

His lips were red with passion, and his skin was pale with light.

And…he just looked delicious.

As soon as the water turned off, Jou turned to reach for the towel but Seto stood there deeply staring.

His glorious blue eyes looked right through Jou, which made him nervous.

"w-what?"

Seto slowly gripped Jou's chin as he leveled his face to his. Water like crystals rolled down his cheeks leaving Jou's skin more fragile.

Seto lightly kissed Jou, leaving Jou a nice touch. Jou then closed his eyes and with both hands held Seto's face. He brought him closer to him and greeted his kiss.

They both broke out of this kiss. Seto winked lightly and passed him a fluffy towel.

"come downstairs."

"yes."

"master."

"yes master." Jou murmured.

* * *

Short chappie! Im so happy everyone liked the lemon cause I enjoyed it too!

I wanted to edit some and put it in my way of writing, but it was REALLY good, so I thought I might screw it up.

Man I didn't update this story for a while huh!

But really…THANK YOU SO MUCH for your reviews!

Didn't I say in the beginning? This fic is gonna have a whole lot of kissing

But you know what's funny, this all happened in the FIRST, ONE night.

AHAHAHAHAHHAHA they're just meant to be.

I thank you once again!

HMMMM what should happen next!


	7. Z

"Seto…?"

"yes?"

"What are we gonna do today?"

"hmmm…"

He quietly sipped his coffee, carefully watching his sleep pup.

"let's go on a date."

"mmm."

Jou smiled with mild satisfaction.

Stolen Kiss

"Awww man today's weather is awfully good."

He rolled down the window, as fast as the car moved; the wind blew into Jou's hair.

"Where are we going?"

"Where do you want to go?"

"I want to watch a movie…You know the new movie! With all that ass kicking and-"

"hah. I got you." Seto smirked.

* * *

"Yami let's go watch a movie"

"Which one?"

"the one Jou would've liked."

Yami smiled and nodded. 'Probably the ass-kicking one'

So two couples were heading the same way, without knowing where any of them were.

* * *

"Isn't that Seto Kaiba?"

People soon murmured around them, girls giggling and smiling. Some were even taking pictures with their phones and were now gathering on them.

"Mr. Jounouchi Can I get your autograph?"

"sure, kiddo."

Jou smiled but Seto looked disgusted.

It was his everyday life, he would've got sick of it by now.

"You guys got any private rooms?"

"Yes Mr. Kaiba, in room 5, upstairs."

"Thanks."

Seto pulled Jou out of the group, pushing his way out of the crowd.

"Woah. Talk about dueling freaks." Jou joked.

Seto rolled his eyes laughing.

* * *

"Damn! That's Yugi!"

"Look! He's with his other self!"

Just the very moment was another crowd wrapping the two top duelists.

Both Yami and Yugi were shocked, not knowing what to do.

But the manager showed them to a private room.

That lead to some funny problems.

* * *

"Y-Yugi!"

"J-Jou!"

"KAIBA!"

"YAMI!"

At first it was just a nervous breakdown, but soon they all laughed.

"Jou, is this why you never picked up your phone?"

"maybe."

And Seto slipped a slight kiss on his cheek.

"we're in love." Seto winked proving Yami still his rivalry.

"we are too."

Yami kissed Yugi on the cheek also. Yugi blushed and Jou winked at the two.

"Let's just watch the movie for now, yea?"

Yugi nodded, smiling.

Wondering if Seto was his first kiss.

* * *

"Do you know what I always wanted to try!"

"hmm?"

"those DOUBLE DATING!"

Jou's eyes shined and the rest just laughed.

"WHAAAT?"

But at the end, they all agreed to have some fun together.

* * *

Didn't update for months.

I'm sorry! Don't throw rocks at me!

I'm currently working on a story called Amnesia, so please try reading it.

I couldn't update. I felt like I lost my talent, so these days I'm spending my days reading and reading. The story Amnesia is basically my recovery, so please read and review with lots of advices.

And I tell you now

IMA UPDATE A WHOLE BUNCH!

So IDEAS and IDEAS!

Thank you.

Cooki3 Lina


End file.
